


Persuasion

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, i should make this a series aka more like i want to ///, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata persuades a prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"Don't worry, Kamui. I'll take care of it."

"You sure?" The dark princess says, worry notisable in her tone and face.

"Sure, I can do this." He replies giving her one of his grins. She eventually gives in and entrusts the task to him, moving away from the jail.

With Kamui gone Hinata goes check on the prisoner Orochi captured a few days ago in a battle against Nohrians. The rugged Nohrian man was sitting on the floor, disdain on his face. When he notices Hinata come in his face turns into a scowl.

"Hey, buddy. Ready to get out of here and join us?" Hinata says from outside the jail cell, crouching down to look at the man in the eyes.

The man scoffs and spits on the floor. "I'd rather be dead than join you Hoshidan scum."

So much for Nohrian integrity, Hinata thinks scratching his hair. Guess he would have to resort to other means...

"We don't want to kill you, see? We don't do stuff like that over here in Hoshido. So why not join us? It's better than sitting alone trapped in this room forever."

"I will never betray my kingdom, and you filthy mongrels can't do anything about it. My loyalties will always lie with Nohr."

Hinata smirks. "Really?" He says with a teasing tone. He opens the cell with the keys Kamui gave him, walking up to the man. He had no weapons and no means to attack him, even if he did it would be suicide. He didn't look like he wanted to die yet.

"How about I make you?" 

It's the man's turn to laugh, and he stands up, much taller and bigger than Hinata. 

Just his type.

"How?" The man growls, clearly trying to sound intimidating. He was expecting a dual, a fist fight and whoever won had to do what the other said.

Instead the Hoshidan Samurai gets on his knees and starts to unbuckle his belt. He stands there with his mouth gaping, and then Hinata touches his crotch. 

"So this is how Hoshido 'persuades' it's prisoners?" He whispers, a breath escaping him.

"Not really." Hinata says, having finally opened the guy's pants. "This is just how I do it sometimes, and you're kind of my type."

The Mercenary scoffs. "So they sent a _whore_ to seduce me?"

"Say whatever you want, it's not the first time I've heard it."

Hinata takes a hold of the guy's member through his pants. He slowly pulls the pants down until the guy's thick cock is on his face.

"Nice..." He whispers, lust prevalent in his voice. The man scowls but doesn't move to stop him, letting Hinata do whatever he wants. Hinata knew he wouldn't complain, no man ever did when it came to getting sucked off. 

His dick smelled of sweat and dirt from clearly not having bathe himself for days, but Hinata enjoyed the musk the most. He nuzzled the guy's cock, trailing his nose up and down the shaft until be reaches his balls and smells them.

He touches the slit, watching the precum drip down on to his face and smirks, opening his mouth to kiss and lick the tip, smearing his lips with the precum and the musk eminating from it.

"You gonna do it or are you just going to continue worshiping it?"

 "Eager, are we?" Hinata smirks, giving the dick a pull. The man groans and leans himself against the wall.

He finally obliges the man by sinking his mouth in, still not taking him all. He bopped his head up and down until the tip almost hit his throat. The man groaned, wondering how Hinata hadn't gagged.

"Taken bigger than you." Hinata says with a pop, his lips bruised. The man glares at him.

"You shouldn't have said that if you wanted me to join."

"Yes but," Hinata replies quickly, his fingers on his chin ignoring the dick for a moment. He then snaps his fingers and grins. "Think of it this way, if you join us I'll be around to suck your dick again."

The man snorts, shoving his fingers and grabbing Hinata's hair tightly. "How about you shut up and prove to me it's worth it?"

The brunette grins and takes his cock again, pushing his nose to the side to smell the musk and smear his face with it.

"Fuck my mouth then." Hinata suddenly says, sticking his tounge out. The wetness noticeable in his mouth made the man forget the fact that he was going to get off into a guy's mouth.

He yanks Hinata downwards and shoves his mouth in, the sudden movement making Hinata's eyes shut close. The samurai groaned as the man thrusted into his mouth, the tip hitting his throat everytime. 

He kept on, even sometimes grunting and leaving his dick inside Hinata's mouth for a while. He wondered what the samurai had gone through to have lost his gagging reflexes. 

"S-shit, can I come in your mouth?"

Hinata pushes himself off, his lips and cheeks red. He gives the man a fuzzy smile, touching his neck and dragging his fingers on his collarbone.

"Sure, wherever you want."

God, this guy was _seriously_ getting paid for this. Or he really was a degenerate.

"Inside your mouth." He merely replies, and Hinata takes him in again, pushing deeper.

He felt the edge coming and he grabbed into his hair tighter, dragging his fingers through Hinata's hair. 

"Fuck." He finally spills inside those puckered lips. He expected Hinata to push him and cough out the cum but instead he takes it all in, his mouth getting full with the substance.

He lets go of his hair and closes his eyes, relaxing after his orgasm. When he opens them the samurai is still kneeling down with his mouth slightly open, drool and cum falling out.

When he realizes he's watching he opens his mouth, showing the cum on his tounge. He thinks he'd find it disgusting, but strangely he doesn't.

Hinata smirks and closes his mouth, swallowing the thick substance down. He can't help how his eyes trail off to his Adam's apple as the cum goes down his throat.

"Thanks for the meal." He actually giggles and winks at him, standing up.

He just stays staring at the shorter man, a sudden embarrassment at what just went down running through his head. Hinata looks completly normal and unfazed, dusting his knees off before moving to the cell door.

"So, you coming or what?" Hinata says as he stands by the open door, a curious glint in his gleeful eyes.

* * *

"New recruit! Who persuaded you, hmm?"

He furrows his eyebrows at the pink haired woman talking to him. 

"The spunky samurai guy."

He sees a smirk on the Spellcaster's face and then there's a hand on his shoulder, her long nails digging deep.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone why you're here." She laughs.

To think he betrayed his country for this.


End file.
